


风再起时

by carmenG



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenG/pseuds/carmenG
Summary: 这样一个脑洞：taynew恋爱、分手之后，tay反复穿越回过去，希望能够“扭转未来”。一共是00-08篇。
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 4





	1. 风停了

**Author's Note:**

> 这样一个脑洞：taynew恋爱、分手之后，tay反复穿越回过去，希望能够“扭转未来”。  
> 一共是00-08篇。

00\. 风停了

从小到大，tay都有些入睡困难。倒不是睡眠质量差，更多的是睡前胡思乱想，不像有些人那样“沾枕头就睡着”。

上中学的时候他为此苦恼，咨询过信任的长者，让他注意减轻压力。但他百般思索也没想到自己有什么迫在眉睫的压力。一次跟随父母去礼佛，向高僧求教，被赠予一句古汉语：世上本无事，庸人自扰之。

这话他当时不大懂，现在也不大懂。如果结合一下长者和高僧的解答，大概是说人给自己找了太多压力，凡事莫强求。但在西方的医学和心理学知识体系中，睡眠不好只是个表象，背后往往有着各种被掩盖的症状，源头是未被满足的需求，俗套的那些：爱与依恋，安全，尊重、健康等等，人皆有之，绝不是过分的要求。

这不是他的专业所长，感兴趣多看了些，看的越多越能意识到自己懂得太少，索性就留在肤浅的层面。再说工作也忙，留给自己的时间少得可怜，深刻自省成了奢望。

于是睡不着还是睡不着，不开心也还是不开心。他看到fb上new更新状态，决定正式入职家里的企业，近期就搬去合艾开工。本就低沉的心又下沉了一点点。

和new分手之后，他有时会在睡不着的时候思考原因。起初是控制不住地回忆起分手前吵架的画面，new的脸涨得通红，瞪他的眼神恶狠狠的。即使只是回想，也被那恨意吓出一身冷汗。后来画面少一些，变成对话来回重复。他们都用了过于激动的言语，彼此知根知底的恋人，似乎在比赛谁能给对方造成更大伤害。现在这些声音也渐渐弱了，他时常怀念两人的旧时光，不开心的时候互相鼓励，开心的时候互相分享，一切都是最好的模样。想着想着，他就坠入梦乡。

这天晚上他想起了合艾，可能是因为fb上那条状态吧。去合艾的次数并不多，第一次去是作为朋友，第二次去就已经是作为恋人了，第三次还没来得及去。记得new的父母审视的眼神，让一向在陌生人前容易害羞的tay紧张到汗流浃背。他本来特地学了些当地方言，一紧张全忘了，说话大舌头还打磕巴。new给他解围，几乎是在对父母撒娇：不要嫌弃他啦，他平时没这么笨的。

那时候多好，new爱他，他也爱new。到底是哪里出了问题，怎么就走到分手这一步呢？别说是粉丝好奇，他自己也时时掂量。

今晚的梦有些奇怪，他仿佛进入了阿拉丁的故事。看着视野中央那个和动画片里一模一样的神灯，有些犹豫要不要去触碰。会怎样呢？跑出一个精灵？

反正是做梦，就像诺兰的电影那样，不妨做场大梦。

手指在灯上轻轻一擦，还真的飘出来个人物形象，不过不是动画片里的精灵，而是一位僧侣打扮的人，看起来眼熟。没等tay反应，僧侣已经念起了台词：tawan，你有7次机会，尝试去看清问题的答案，每次你只有最多12个小时，天黑之后，你会再次和我在梦中相见。

并没有什么万丈彩光，也没有什么华丽的特效，他只是普普通通地睡醒了。

tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。


	2. 要吃布朗尼

tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。  
梦是真的，或者此刻的现实是假的。他打量房间里的陈设，这是他几年前的公寓。他几乎立刻接受了这个设定，不带一点怀疑。  
拿起手机看时间，几年前那款三星，顺畅的运行速度，可能是刚用没多久。手机上的日期并不起眼，乍看上去并没有勾起他的回忆。line在不停地冒着新信息，不到半分钟就冒了十几条，这个手速和不耐烦的程度，肯定是new了。  
他翻到第一条，然后挨着往下看：喂，都在等你。你到底什么时候下楼？我和p godji说你在洗澡了。说你已经在穿衣服了。喂回个话啊。你不会还在睡吧？你要气死我了。TTWTTWTTW！！！快接电话！！！接电话！！！接电话！！！TTW！！！我上楼去找你了！！！TTW！！！  
tay听到开门的声音。new有他公寓的钥匙，所以这应该是他们交往之后了。看样子是要录节目，问题是，是哪个节目？在这种设定之下，是不是不能让new或者其他人看出他的异常？  
还没想明白这些问题的答案，new已经站在他面前，二话不说就把他从床上拽起来往浴室推。  
tay在洗澡的时候大概猜到了这是什么时段。一大清早就要出门工作，还是和new一起的工作，应该是几年前那个美食节目。本来要新开一季，后来因为各种原因耽搁了，再后来他们吵架分手，彼此心照不宣地没有再推进节目的重启。  
所以这次机会大概是需要他去力推第二季节目吧？当年可能还有点不确定性，但现在的他可是综艺之王，虽然是和pengyou并列，反正对于完成一期节目来说，实在是毫无压力。要好好感谢灯神，给他的第一关只是新手难度。

new和godji看他的眼神都有些怪。想来也是，一向难伺候的tay少爷突然成了最配合的mc，需要搞笑就源源不断地爆梗，需要闭嘴能默默拿着麦克递到搭档嘴边，看到new破坏食物也不指责不生气，甚至还鼓掌表示破坏得很有艺术感。  
中途godji提出指导意见：其实你们吵架的时候，粉丝也是很喜欢的。  
tay顿悟：那我们吵个什么话题呢？不如就选最经典的甜品能不能替代主食吧。  
男友兼搭档的表情有点不解，扭头向制作人征询意见。godji又指导了一番：言语冲突之外，肢体上也可以有点推搡，不用太过分，和你们平时私下相处那样就挺好。  
这其实有点难为tay。他和new分手之后就没有什么肢体接触了，其实分手之前那段时间也很少，现在突然可以名正言顺地扭打在一起，感觉不大习惯。  
new见他反应有些大，挑眉毛瞪眼：你干嘛，还不能碰你了？  
tay也很配合地表演自己的不配合：你个胖子是要占多大空间？  
顺利地开启了他们推推搡搡的剧情，帮助摄影师拍到足够的素材。更具体地说，摄影师关了机器之后面露感恩：taynew今天都很专业，大大减少了剪辑的工作量。

于是收工的时间提早了好几个小时。剧组跟着他们一路吃喝，聚餐显然是不合适，最后就选了去唱歌。tay跟着大家的脚步走在最后，心里有些纠结。原本以为早收工就可以挤出时间和new独处，没想到变成了大家一起happy。  
他在啤酒和汽水之间犹豫了半天，最后选了汽水，顺便给new带了一瓶。这个牌子他喜欢，但怕胖总是不肯买，就算作工作顺利的奖励吧。  
回到包厢里，不只是谁关了顶灯，只留下五彩斑斓的舞台效果灯，每张脸都显得不真切。  
tay在狭窄的空间中穿过众人交错的腿，有种跋山涉水才来到new身边的辛苦感。顺着这种感受瘫在皮沙发上，他的腿压在new腿上，new抖了抖腿，又反过来压住他，附带挑衅的一笑。  
幸福。tay很久没有这种实感。他递过手里的汽水瓶，对男友说：奖励你。  
new做着夸张的表情，嘴里也小声叫喊：我一定是在做梦吧！  
tay和他互相碰了瓶子，认真地说：做梦的是我才对。  
周围的人没有太关注他们，各自聊得投入。tay把胳膊伸到沙发背上，轻轻揽了一下new，男友四下张望之后，小心翼翼地靠在他身旁。这和依偎在怀里相差甚远，但已经是公开场合亲密的极限了。  
同事在唱一首情歌，甜甜的那种，很符合他们此刻的心境。  
tay仰头往后靠，半睁着眼睛，看吊顶上那些光影。所以什么七次机会，也许是个梦？连带他自己那些和new分手的记忆，其实也是梦，唯有此刻才是最真实的现实。毕竟此时此刻的他很难想象未来会因为什么理由和男友分开。  
godji提着裙子走过来，对他们毫不掩饰嫌弃：不要撒狗粮啦，你们注意点影响好不好！来让我拍个短视频发给粉丝看。  
tay想起分手后很多粉丝去给godji等等同事留言，希望能再看到他们同框。活在当下，不妨再投入一些。  
他右手捏着new的后颈，左手轻轻捏着new的下巴，在new的脸颊印下一吻。结果是所有人都惊呆了，也包括被吻的男友，本来就很闪亮的眼睛瞪得大大的。  
godji突然发出哀鸣：忘记点拍摄了！  
new闻言安心不少，偷偷在背后掐tay腰间的皮肉。tay也偷偷背手在身后，握住男友行凶的手指，表情上波澜不惊地和godji聊天，打探美食节目有没有可能开第二季。得到的回复是可能性很大，节目收视率不错，而且明年他们的CP剧也要开拍了，对节目来说自然更是个利好因素。  
等godji起身离开，又回到他们的二人世界。他们互相扭着手指，享受这种另类的肢体接触。  
new打了个哈欠问时间，tay看了一眼手机，晚上八点。他脑海中突然绷紧一根弦：最多12个小时？赶紧和男友确认早上出门的时间，new又打了个哈欠：七点半、八点？记不清了。  
tay没来由地心慌。他停下扭动的手指，把new的手紧紧攥住，突兀地问：我们永远不要分手好不好？  
new噗嗤一声笑了出来，抽回自己的手，皱眉噘嘴：神经病，你都把我捏疼了。  
tay的心脏飘飘的。他追了一句：不要离开我，new，如果让你不高兴了，告诉我，我会改的。  
男友努力掩饰住嘴角的笑意，故作敷衍地回答：呃呃呃，好啦。片刻后又主动把手塞回他的手心：你要一直爱我。  
tay张开嘴，想将嘴边的保证说出口。但身体和四肢突然不再受到控制，他感到一种强大的吸力在把自己抽走，而new，godji，各位同事，杯子被碰倒洒出的液体，音乐声和画面，还有包厢里的空气，都突然被定格了，失去意识前最后的画面，就是new羞涩的笑。

还真的不是做梦，或者说还真的是在做梦。tay看着视野中央那个神灯，毫不犹豫地抚弄了两下。  
那位僧侣又钻了出来，表情很安详。如同他交代的那样，他们在梦中再次相见了。看僧侣的表情，如果tay不开口，他可能会一直沉默。  
tay摊开双手：所以呢？然后会发生什么？  
僧侣回答：你改变了过去的自己，这改变了你之后的生活，也改变了你和身边亲友的关系。你可以选择结束，回到现实生活。  
tay心底有些小欣喜：所以new没有和我分手？  
僧侣却是摇头：你们依然在2020年2月分手，现在也没有复合。  
那并没有任何区别。tay皱眉，手压在头顶。看来他没有做出关键性的改变，以至于结局还是一样。  
他思索片刻，又问僧侣：我现在不想结束，您可以把我送去一个关键时刻吗？我想再试试。  
僧侣摇头，回答：我并不能决定你回到什么时刻，但如果你愿意，我们可以立刻开始第二次尝试。  
tay闭上眼：好的，我准备好了。  
僧侣念起了台词：tawan，你有6次机会，尝试去看清问题的答案，每次你只有最多12个小时，天黑之后，你会再次和我在梦中相见。  
和上次一样，普通地睡醒。  
tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。


	3. 你不在我身边

tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。

第二次而已，他需要些时间来适应。  
和上次不同的是并没有电话或者信息，他得以在沙发上空坐五分钟，理清思路。  
首先确定时间：上午十点。顺带翻阅自己的日程安排，今天是休息日，一个不打眼的日期，和new恋爱中。  
他大可以直接打给男友，问他有没有工作安排，没有的话就见面，有的话就去陪他工作。  
说干就干。电话接通之后许久没有回应。他又打了一遍，还是没人接。第三遍终于不同了，被直接拒接。  
在工作？发信息过去，显示已读，但并没有回复。  
这似乎是不同寻常的一天，让tay坐立不安的是，自己不记得当年的这一天做了什么。

好在还有pengyou。素颜的off到楼下接他，别说，天天见不觉得，突然穿越回几年前，才发现pengyou的脸上有多少岁月的痕迹。  
tay在路上就已经想好，他不会把自己离奇的来历告诉pengyou。只有12小时，现在只剩11小时了，不能浪费在解释和安慰上。  
off给他泡茶，一边问他有什么事非要当面谈。tay立刻回答：你知道new今天在干什么吗？  
off挑起一边眉毛，眼神有些微妙，语调也高了几度：诶，你们是在谈恋爱吗？  
对了，这时候的pengyou还不知道自己和new的恋情。tay用上了几年后故作镇静的本事：神经病，你也想太多了。  
off干笑着耸肩：new昨天才问我你最近到底在干什么，今天你问我一样的问题，你确定是我想太多？  
tay紧盯着他：你怎么回答的？  
就说你在准备工作呗，我又不和你住一起，怎么可能知道你每天做了什么。off把茶杯递给他，提醒他茶水很烫。  
tay把自己来之前试图和new联系的情况说给pengyou听。off捧着自己的茶杯，小口小口啜饮，不时眯眼。听完了评论一句：你还真是心大。  
tay不懂他的意思。off拿起手机挥了挥：别告诉我你这几天都没看社交网络，我可不信。  
他们每天都会收到很多条提醒，有时是被提到，有时是转发，或者图片上的标记。得益于运转迅速的大脑，tay对这些信息的阅读速度比很多人都快，但对社交网络的又爱又恨常常让他倍感纠结，有时几天都不想看，有时一天刷好几次。  
今天确实收到很多提醒，他为了节约时间就没有点开看。现在依次点开，被那些文字吓了一跳。为什么这么多人骂他？印象中并没有经历这样一天。  
他又翻阅了几页，发现自己搞错了网友愤怒的对象，并不是针对他，而是针对new，但出发点却是和他相关。  
他想起来了。有一段时间，网络上铺天盖地辱骂new，后来new直接删除了账号，还有很多人锲而不舍地提到他。  
当年他做了什么？好像和今天一样，想找new谈一谈，但因为工作的原因而耽搁了。后来为此吵了一架，很久才和好。并不是什么致命的问题，为什么要让他回到这个时间点？

从off家出来，tay接着给new打电话。每一次都是拒接。发信息问他在哪里，说自己要去找他，都是已读而不回。  
他打车去new当时住的公寓，按了半天门铃也没人应答，问一楼保安大哥，毕竟见过他几次，就透露给他：好几天没见到那位皮肤白皙的业主了。  
难道是去了姑姑家？他只知道new的姑姑住在曼谷哪个区，但具体位置猜不出来。  
看看手表，还有不到十个小时，人也联系不上，这可怎么弄。  
他脑海里冒出一个想法：去合艾。即使不一定能找到new，至少给new的父母留一个好一些的印象。既然每一次的尝试可以对现实的未来有影响，那如果获得父母的支持，是不是new在和他分手的时候也会多犹豫一分？  
候机的时候纠结了一下来不及回曼谷的问题。不过反正他是一日游，给这个时间的自己挖的坑，就让他去努力填吧，相信自己。  
幸亏有拍照留地点标记的习惯。他翻出第一次来new家做客时拍的照片，根据地理信息标记指挥着出租车开到正确地点。new父母家在别墅区里，门口有保安站岗。  
他简单说明了来意，保安拨了内线电话。接电话的是个女声，应该是new的妈妈。  
一片蝉鸣声中，他和保安大哥对视了几秒。女声又响起来，保安大哥挂了电话，按键开门让他进去。

没想到你会过来。new的妈妈语气很平和。还是印象中那个有些严肃的阿姨。tay不自觉坐直了身体。  
她误解了tay对于客厅中时钟的关注：对，这个就是new搞坏又修好的第一个家具。  
她笑起来，眼神有些复杂：我听说new经常帮你修东西，还开玩笑叫你少爷？孩子你知道吗，new也是我家的宝贝少爷。  
tay绷直的脊梁上飚出一层薄汗。他们又交谈了几句，tay终于找机会问出自己最关心的问题：您知道new在哪里吗？我想和他好好谈谈。  
阿姨来回捏着腕表，像是有些犹豫。孩子，我想你的家人也问过你这个问题，你和new是认真的，还是玩一玩而已？  
tay的呼吸一滞。是认真的，阿姨。他努力把因为紧张而颤抖的声音稳住。我们两个人都很认真。  
阿姨的表情像在强忍痛苦。我的孩子很独立，吃了苦从来不会告诉我们，可是那天他突然回来，说想不明白为什么生活这么艰难，他没有伤天害理，为什么会被很多人伤害。tay，你在哪里？我的孩子最需要你的时候，你为什么没有陪着他？  
他在的。他是陪着他的，一遍遍告诉他这些都会过去，把他抱在怀里，像安慰孩子那样抚摸他的头，拍他的后背，给他擦眼泪。看到他露出了笑容，才放心地去工作。这些new一定是记得的，其他人知不知道，并不重要。  
泪水滑到下巴，tay才意识到自己的视线有些模糊。此时此刻他不只是被阿姨的叙述感动，也是为自己和new逝去的恋情而难过。他当年那么爱他，后来为什么变了呢？  
new的妈妈也用纸巾擦了眼泪。她又露出笑容：不过看到你出现在我家，我想你是在意我的孩子的。他和他父亲一起去工厂了，晚餐前会回来。

tay做过很多美食节目，吃得多做得少，不过几次尝试，都获得品尝者的肯定。难得来恋人父母家拜访，总要展露一下手艺。  
他在new家帮佣的配合下做了几道简单的传统菜肴，放进暖炉温着，静待男友归来。  
突然想到，没看到冰箱里有什么甜点，那new会不会吃得不满足？就去客厅征询阿姨的意见，打算在附近的甜品店下个单。  
new的妈妈像是有些欣慰，给他指了路，然后叮嘱他快去快回，估计他们要回来了。  
new对甜品的态度可以说是挑剔又不挑剔。tay在柜台前犹豫了很久，不大确定应该给男友买哪种。可能是犹豫得过于醒目，得闲的收银小妹主动上前询问是否需要帮助。  
tay简单地解释，想给恋人挑选一款蛋糕。小妹眼睛亮晶晶的，指着冰柜里的某一款：p new最喜欢买这个。  
有点尴尬。tay意识到这个女孩知道他是谁，当然也知道new是谁，看起来他是这家店的常客。刚才不应该说买给恋人的。  
只好亡羊补牢一下。他又故作镇定：勉强相信他的口味吧，虽然不是买给他的。  
小妹看起来多少有点失望的样子，但很快又恢复职业状态，收银交货迅速搞定。  
tay拎着蛋糕盒走到new父母家，看到车库多了一辆车，看来是已经到家了。他顺着门廊往餐厅走，和new迎面相遇。  
new的目光在他脸上停了半秒，又望向蛋糕盒。tay献宝一样举起它：我猜你会喜欢这个。

饭菜得到了叔叔阿姨的好评。new闷头吃饭，未予置评。  
饭后new说不想在家里谈，提议去散步。这很不像他的风格，休息日一向是宅在家里，今天居然愿意破例。  
new的爸爸送他们到了家门口，语重心长地嘱咐：天气热，情绪不要太激动，小心中暑。  
两人沿着小区里的人工湖绕圈。new说不接电话就是因为不想理他，没想到他居然来合艾堵人，真是小看他了。  
tay听不出来这句评价的情绪。无心插柳，他也没想到那年new消失的几天是回了父母家。  
new声音懒懒的：人见人爱的TTW居然屈尊来看我，荣幸之至。  
tay受不了这种埋怨式的撒娇，心里麻麻的。要不是看附近没有任何遮挡，真想把人抱在怀里揉。  
new又说：我打算今天把twi、ig那些都注销，既然你来了，就提前通知你一下。  
tay想起那年的经历，关切地问：注销之前，不向粉丝们解释一下吗？  
new笑了起来：我本来想发条状态感慨一下只有家人在我身边，不过你这么一说，我确实没想到粉丝，反正我现在也没剩下几个粉丝了，估计不会有什么影响。  
tay站定，也拽住往前走的new。他把男友拽近了一些，左手交叉握着new的右手，轻轻夹了夹手指。有影响的，哪怕你只剩下一个粉丝，她也是会难过的。  
new想甩开他的手，没成功，就继续让他握着。眼神飘了飘：你又给我讲大道理，烦不烦。  
tay想起蛋糕店的小妹，迟疑了一番，还是决定坦白刚才发生的事情。new听了倒没什么大反应，说那女孩是polca，很注意边界，应该不会有什么问题。片刻后又自嘲：也说不定她已经脱粉了，今晚就去twi爆料，说你特地远赴合艾安慰我，然后更多人骂我利用你和消费你。  
tay把new的手拉起来，轻轻地吻着他的手背。你没有利用我和消费我，我完全没有这些想法，你知道的，对吗？  
new和他对视，眼神中有些哀伤。可那些人骂得对，我就是什么都不行，公司里也没人喜欢我，我只有你一个好朋友，这几天我一直在想，如果你也不喜欢我了，我还能去哪里？  
不会的，宝贝，不会的。tay顾不得什么遮挡了，用力抱住男友。  
其实new并不比他矮小，但此时此刻的拥抱，new就像是缩小了一样。tay闭上眼，感受这片刻的美好。new太少示弱了，他几乎忘了男友也是需要保护的。  
两人贴在一起的面颊，颈部，肩膀，前胸和腹部，出了薄薄的汗，但谁都没有放开对方的意思。  
new的身体逐渐放松下来，倚在tay肩膀的头也更用力了。他懒洋洋地说：小区的灯都开了，看来快到十点了。  
tay慢慢拍着new后背的手僵了一下。他是如此沉浸在这个世界，以至于忘了自己的处境。是的，时间快到了，他又感受到那种让身体失去控制的奇怪吸力。  
他费力地转头，对着男友耳朵一字一句地念：我爱你，我会永远喜欢你。  
没等到new的回应，tay就失去了意识。

tay等了两三分钟，不着急去擦亮那盏悬空的神灯。  
如果这次还是没有成功，那他下次需要改变一下策略。每次进到一个新场景，都要先订个闹钟，每小时提醒他一次，以免总是说不完想说的话。这么说就有种自己肯定需要用七次才能完成任务的预设，真不是个好兆头。  
还有应该和高僧请教一下正确的打开姿势。万一高僧有几个锦囊妙计可以赠予他呢？  
他调整好呼吸，默默擦动神灯。  
僧侣钻了出来，依然是沉默，眼观鼻。  
tay下意识地念道：眼观鼻，鼻观口，口观心。  
僧侣仿若未闻。  
tay双手合十：可否告知现实发生了什么？我们还是在2月分手吗？对方摇头的动作让他的心高高地提了起来。  
僧侣说道：2月平安。你们在2020年5月分手，现在也没有复合。  
tay的心又掉到了地上。所以他的努力只是推迟了他们分手的时间。  
僧侣又开始固定台词：你改变了过去的自己，这改变了你之后的生活，也改变了你和身边亲友的关系。你可以选择结束，回到现实生活。  
tay咬了咬嘴唇。我可以问您别的问题吗？  
僧侣望向他：应答尽答。  
tay接连问了几个问题。僧侣答复，没有锦囊妙计，不知何为正确的打开姿势，而即使他用尽七次机会，或者在这里拖延无限长的时间，现实中的时间也依然定格在那一晚的睡眠。  
tay笑了起来：这么说我比别人多赚了7个12小时。要算上和您对话的时间，可能还会多出无限长的时间。  
僧侣回复：多与少，赚与赔，好与坏，评判只在内心。  
行吧。tay摇了摇头，正色道：我做好再来一次的准备了。  
僧侣念起了台词：tawan，你有5次机会，尝试去看清问题的答案，每次你只有最多12个小时，天黑之后，你会再次和我在梦中相见。

tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。


	4. 冷暴力

tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。

他的视线慢慢聚焦，发现自己正盘腿坐在床上，低头看手机。屏幕上是和new的聊天记录，显示最后一次对话是昨天进行的。new问他：怎么了？有问题好好说不行吗？他回复：没什么可说的。  
再前一次对话是个日期，他退到主页看了一下日历，发现是前天。对话内容类似，new似乎想找他谈谈，而他摆出了拒绝的姿态。  
他在试图回忆这些对话的来历时，意识到自己突然没了精神，处于极度困倦的状态，眼皮发沉。手机上的时钟是凌晨一点半，他该睡了。  
这次穿越设计是怎么回事，难道还要他先睡掉宝贵的几个小时吗？不行，他要争分夺秒。  
困意是此刻最大的敌人。他闭嘴把止不住的哈欠憋回去，下了床，摇摇晃晃地往厨房走，打算找点提神的东西。  
他不喝咖啡，粉丝也就没送过他咖啡。泡茶还要烧水，真是麻烦。他索性进了浴室，把凉水开到最大，兜头往下浇。  
确实获得片刻的清醒。他理了理思路，还是决定先烧半壶水。等水开的间隙，在手机上开了几个闹钟，每2小时提醒他一次。  
绿茶的香气让他焦躁的情绪平缓下来。他翻了翻最近的社交网络发言和群聊天记录，明白过来这是什么时间点。本来应该是最容易想到的，他们分手的前夜。  
如果没记错的话，就是这个深夜，new会第三次发信息问他究竟是因为什么事而生气，他睡着了，第二天早上才看到，依然回答没事也没有生气，然后new给他打了电话，在电话里说：tay，我们可能真的不适合，我们分手吧。  
他记得自己接到信息时那种木然的心情。其他人发的信息，他只挑自己想回的回复。对于new这一条分手要求，new能看到他已读，也就不用回了吧。再说他也不知道该回什么。好的？好？收到？听你的？可以？反正都是同意的意思。  
那个时候的他确实不再感受到对new的爱。喜欢和在意都只剩一点点。说得烂俗一点，这段感情让他太累了。他觉得自己已经竭尽所能地对new，但还是不够，new的要求如此之高，最，第一，唯一，排他性，完全的占有。他真的做不到。  
那位高僧说过，每一次的穿越都会对现实有一些影响。那自己已经穿越了两次，会对这个现实中的new，对他们的恋情，产生什么影响吗？  
手机响了一声，line的提示音。new发了那一条：你就是在生气，不要否认了，究竟是因为什么事情？  
tay认真地读完每一个音节，仰头把杯子里凉下来的绿茶一饮而尽。他拨了new的号码。  
接通之后new直接说：你终于肯搭理我了？语气夹杂着愤怒和委屈。  
tay一边说话一边往门厅走：我想见你，我现在就去找你。

第一次闹钟响的时候他还在出租车上。独属于他的坏运气，这么晚出门，难得打到车，居然开到半路车坏了。  
他跟司机大哥讨论了一下可行的方案。或者他去再打一辆车，或者在原地等大哥修好车。大哥很淡定地掀开车前盖：引擎过热而已，等个半小时，让它降降温啦。  
tay不是那么相信自己的运气。他给出租车公司打了电话，接线员说会尽快派一辆车去他的所在地。于是开始了遥遥无期的等待。  
电话一响，他激动地看着来电显示，不是陌生号码，而是男友。听他解释还在路上，new的语气相当不满：你在耍我吗？你是在爬吗？  
生气总比漠然要好。tay当即决定边走边拦车，在电话里再三保证一定尽快赶到。  
走了一两公里，刚才那辆出租车停到他身边，大哥降下车窗，有些欣赏地看着他：小兄弟，后面这段我不算你钱了，上来吧，总比你走路快。  
tay按掉闹钟，又觉得有些困。看来生物钟还是很稳定的，并不会因为他穿越而来就改变分毫。  
大哥跟他攀谈：你是去找女朋友吧？惹她生气了吧？  
还真不是，tay在心里念叨，既不是女朋友，生气的也不只是new。细数两人的过往，他生气的次数不比new少，但道歉的那个，或者说先伸出橄榄枝的那个，多半是他TTW。他乐于把这个现象解释为大人有大量，或者年长者应该容忍年幼者的不懂事。至于当年为什么决定不忍了，可能是因为到了极限，这一天总会到来的。  
他有些领悟。上次穿越之后推迟了他们分手的时间，也许正是因为他的合艾之行加固了他们的恋情，让自己到达忍耐极限的时刻后移了。  
如此说来，如果每一次穿越，也包括这一次，他都能让new多爱他一点，那不是不可能继续把恋情破裂向后推迟，兴许能推迟好几年，等他回到现实生活，两人还没有分手。  
空想都让他按捺不住地激动。听到大哥又问了一句：大哥我多嘴给你几句建议，想听吗？  
tay有些好奇能学到些什么。大哥用手拍了拍胸口：我老婆年轻的时候也是三天两头和我生气，有几次恨不得宰了我，刀都举起来了，哈哈！现在我们每天柔情蜜意的，你知道秘诀是什么吗？  
tay正准备洗耳恭听，又接到new的电话。他跟大哥说了抱歉，赶紧接起来。new的语气很是不善：你爬到哪里了？根本还没出门吧！你别来了，我要睡了！  
tay四下张望，他也说不清这算是到哪里了。紧急求助大哥，大哥大嗓门对着电话喊：快到了快到了，快到小区路口的宾馆了！  
new迟疑了一下，声音放缓了一些：那你在宾馆门口等我一下。  
tay看着被挂掉的电话，一脸懵。怎么待遇下降这么厉害，家门都不让进了。  
大哥倒是捧腹不止：对不住对不住，看错小兄弟你了，你这个领域大哥我真是一点经验都没有。又回头对他挤眉弄眼：你男朋友挺辣啊，吵架还要到宾馆吵，这是吵不清楚床上解决的意思，你懂吧？  
看着大哥开着他的旧出租远去，tay想起还没听到大哥保持婚姻稳定的秘诀。  
他又转身看着宾馆的招牌。new真是这个意思吗？

new发了条信息给他，说大约十分钟左右到。十分钟之后，果然准时出现在宾馆门口。穿着跨栏背心和运动短裤，脚上的拖鞋在地上一蹭一蹭，大写的居家气质。  
tay举起房卡：我已经开好房了。  
new眯着眼睛看他。半晌才嘟囔：这家宾馆的餐厅24h营业，热可可是一绝。  
再尴尬也要保持风度。tay不动声色地收好房卡，示意男友带路。  
两人在餐厅前台点单。tay喜欢喝可可，new喜欢甜的食物，两个人经常要抢一杯可可。其实点两杯就好了，但谁也没提过这个选项。  
new下了单，用胳膊肘怼了tay一下：房间号多少？  
719。tay掏出房卡又确认了一下。new跟前台说：那麻烦送到719，如果没人开门的话，放在门口就好。  
电梯里两人各靠一面墙站着。new没看他，但tay一直盯着new。他可真好看。这背心遮不住多少，尤其他好看的胸，简直是故意露出来勾引别人。  
他觉得今晚已经获得了new的默许。怎么前两次都没想到所谓的床上解决呢？大哥不愧是大哥，经验丰富的多。  
粉丝们不是常吐槽他们，嘴上说一套，身体做一套。比起苦口婆心地表忠心，可能酣畅淋漓的性事更能证明他的心。

于是进了房间他就把new压在墙上，不顾男友小声的埋怨，强硬地把碍眼的背心拽下来，然后一边摸着他的胸肌，一边堵住他呜呜做声的嘴巴。  
中途似乎是听到敲门的声音。就让可可变凉吧，床上的美人才是全天下最可口的。  
手机的第二个闹钟响了。tay想去按掉它，被骑在自己身上的new拽住胳膊。男友有些赌气地拉着他的手按在自己胸口：不准想别人。  
哪有什么别人？只有你，从来都只有你。tay用腰背的力量一个翻身，把男友的腿架在自己肩上，努力埋得更深，更接近new的心脏。

绿茶的力量敌不过做爱之后的疲倦和满足感。tay被闹钟叫醒，迷茫地看着自己所处的环境。  
最近时间和空间太错乱了，他用了很久才完成定向的过程。手机上的闹钟一个接一个的响，也不知道错过了几个闹钟。  
new一向比他睡得踏实，聪明的脑袋压得他右肩没了知觉。他微笑着吻了吻男友的头发。  
有点饿。一片寂静之中，他也能听到男友肚子里发出的咕咕声。对了，他们从那家餐厅订的食物，应该还在门口。  
tay把门口装食物的袋子拎回房间，尝试着拉开窗帘，发现外面艳阳高照。如果当作午饭，那他们点的夜宵实在不够吃。  
他叼了一个春卷，转身看着床上的睡美人。抱着一团被子，全堆在胸口，裸露的腹部随着呼吸一起一伏，腹肌若隐若现。  
他轻轻揉着new的腹部：小懒猫，起床吃饭了。  
new睁开眼，懒懒的。撅了噘嘴，翻身还想继续睡，被tay抓住翻了回来，有些不满地继续噘嘴。来了一句：腰好疼啊。  
tay只当男友是在夸他。吃了饭给你按摩，你先起来吃饭。  
new怀疑地盯着他。你今天起床这么积极，吃错药了？  
tay笑了笑：我决定痛改前非，以后做一个完美的老公。  
new踹了他一脚。又磨叽了半分钟，终于起身坐直，看着茶几上的食物。  
两人面对面吃饭，聊些有的没的。大部分是new在说，tay偶尔给两句回应。  
new的手机震了起来，是同事的电话。new看了tay一眼，打着哈哈：我也不知道他在哪里啊，你直接打给他吧。啊他不接电话？呃呃，是啦，他不是总这样吗，他现在也经常不接我电话的，总之你再打几次试一试啦。  
等男友挂了电话，tay点了点手机，发现已经进入了省电模式，难怪没有提示来电。他拿起new的手机查看通话对象，是节目编导，负责美食约会那个。  
new用纸巾擦了擦嘴：你快回电话啦，工作的事。  
tay想了想，问男友：你今年能不能挤出些时间，我们把美食约会第二季做了？  
new很是不解地看着他：你赞助啊？  
如果可以的话，tay还真的想当自己的金主爸爸。他模糊地觉得自己不应该对现实做出太大的改动，如果真这样开金手指，也许会造成不可预测的影响。  
他又想到一个问题：我们找台长谈一下，看能不能把第二季形式改成外卖为主，毕竟现在很多年轻人都会点外卖，第一期就做你的甜品店。  
new更不解了：我看外卖也就是流行这一段时间吧，谁不喜欢去餐厅吃饭呢？  
tay不能说自己知道这一年会发生什么，对餐饮等等商业机构会造成什么影响。但现下又确实没有支持他的论据，只好硬着头皮强撑：听我的，不会错的。  
new撇嘴，收拾着茶几上的食物。神神秘秘的，知道你人脉广啦，你要知道什么内幕消息，告诉我又不会怎样。  
这倒是个好思路。tay顺着男友给出的现成借口编：确实是有些内幕消息，你信我。  
new没看他，也没答话。tay能感到房间里的气氛突然冷了一些，但不知道为什么。他有些心慌，握住男友的手，问他怎么了。  
new由他拉着手，回答：没什么。但表情显然是有什么。  
tay又追问了几次，new都淡淡地，最后甩开他的手说：我去扔垃圾。想了想又补了一句：咱们退房吧，该去公司了，总不能你失踪我也失踪。  
站在路边等车，tay始终没弄明白new在生什么气。他看着男友的侧脸，突然体会到现实中new得不到自己的解释，内心该是多么沮丧。  
一辆出租车停下，new先坐了进去。见他还呆在路边，就叫他的名字，让他抓紧时间。  
tay想迈腿，发现自己失去了对身体的控制。那种吸力又来了，这次他毫无防备地失去了意识。

tay没有耽误工夫，迅速请出了僧侣，然后直接提问：我们什么时间分手了？答复是2020年2月。  
他的喉结上仿佛还能感受到new嘴唇的柔软，而现实中，他的努力干预基本上等于来了场分手炮。  
毫无逻辑。tay有些愤怒地看着僧侣。这一切有什么意义？  
僧侣念起了台词：tawan，你有4次机会，尝试去看清问题的答案……被他更加愤怒地打断：我不想知道答案了！反正结果都是一样，我不玩了，你让我醒过来吧，我不想再失望了。  
僧侣拢了拢袈裟，气定神闲地闭了眼，口中默念着什么，片刻后又钻回了神灯里。  
空中传来极像僧侣的声音：年轻人，静待一刻钟，你会回到现实生活。  
tay盘腿坐下，感到强烈的荒诞。  
他闭眼调整呼吸，让自己的情绪慢慢稳定下来。  
这和他在现实中的选择是一样的。不是没有努力过，闹腾过，不屈过，最后还是归于平静和心死。虽说树欲静而风不止，但树毕竟不是人，人也毕竟不是树。  
眼前又出现最后见到的new，坐在出租车里，探头出来叫他：tay，快一点。  
他睁开眼，定定地看着漂浮在空中的神灯，伸出手。  
僧侣站在他面前，仪表整洁。  
tay点头：对不起，刚才冒犯您了。我准备好了。  
僧侣的语气很平静，仿佛是和tay第一次相见。tawan，你有4次机会，尝试去看清问题的答案，每次你只有最多12个小时，天黑之后，你会再次和我在梦中相见。

tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。


	5. 九级风

tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。

他在一家咖啡店里，像是正等着领取自己的咖啡。不动声色地转着眼睛四处看，好多人高马大的外国人，说着神奇的语言，他听不懂。  
听到咖啡师叫名字：mr.tei? a grande americano for mr. tei?  
哦，是哥本哈根，那个写错他名字的星巴克店员。他清了清嗓子，接过自己那杯咖啡，转了个圈，指着纸杯上的名字很认真地对店员说：that's not my name. 说完了自己都觉得有点搞笑，一个素昧平生的路人，为什么非要对方记住自己的名字。  
店员一愣，不好意思地笑着道歉。tay也不想多说，他已经不是几年前那个总想证明自己存在感的年轻人了。  
找了个单人高脚椅坐上去，然后掏出手机看。line没有新信息。他点进和new的聊天窗口，男友问他今天去了哪里，他还没有回复。  
那次旅游的目的地是冰岛，他和其他朋友去的，没有和new一起。几个月之前才刚刚在普吉确定关系，算是恋爱中第一次小别离。  
这次穿越比前三次更离谱。假设他立刻买张机票飞回曼谷，估计会在空中被吸回去，完全不可能接触到new。  
他想起那位高僧的面容。难怪有些眼熟，是自己修行那座寺庙里的住持。  
高僧说每次穿越都是找答案的过程，看来他之前的解题思路有些问题，答案不一定在new身上。  
又想起自己的那次修行。深山老林中的遗世独立，和此时此刻在北欧的状态有一点类似。即使身旁游客众多，内心依然孤寂。  
他举起美式，被烫了舌头，忙不迭地吸气。看看落地窗外冰雪茫茫，店里却是温暖的，让他想起好天气的家乡。  
new发了个视频邀请。那就顺其自然吧，也不知道会发生什么。tay戴好耳机，点了接听。  
视频的那端是p yui。简明扼要地解释，在录校车，马上要休息放饭，打算和他做个连线直播，让他准备一下环境。  
好像是有这么一段经历。小男友和宠物，还有p leo，跟他聊了许多和旅游一点不沾边的琐事。  
到了约定的时间，他进了ig直播，然后邀请new加入。  
热恋中的两个人，即使什么都不说，只是单单看着对方，也会不自觉地笑出来。他盯着屏幕上new的大眼睛，又一次感慨男友的好看。  
宠物很快加入谈话，抱着new的手机，俨然成了直播的核心。然后又被转到leo手里，和他聊着游戏，天哪，几年不玩的游戏，都接不上话了。  
最后手机才物归原主，屏幕上又出现new的半张脸。tay凑近了些：你还好吗？  
new没在意这个问题：反正没有被惩罚，还好吧。  
tay想起还没有回复男友的信息，就说：我今天没去什么景点，在哥本哈根等着转机。  
new瞟了屏幕一眼：你刚才说过，我听到了。  
他们刚才还聊到给宠物买礼物的事情。tay问：你想要什么礼物？  
new也提起刚才聊到的话题：你回来先帮我换那个碎屏的机器吧。  
他们就着这个话题聊了小半分钟，p godji抢过手机，敲着屏幕，故作夸张地说：请你们不要当众撒狗粮了好吗，tei少爷？  
tay听得出这话的意思，乖巧地表示这就下播。他冲男友扬扬下巴：你先挂啦。  
我不会。new不自觉地笑。你挂。  
那我也不会。tay也跟着笑。你挂啦。  
gun跑过来跟他吻别，简直是给了tay千载难逢的好机会。他盯着屏幕里的男友，也默默噘嘴来了个吻别。

tay喝完了自己的美式，看了一眼机场的通告牌，马上登机了。丹麦飞雷克雅未克大概三个多小时。到了目的地是傍晚时分，远一些的景点来不及，不过可以去一下市中心那个教堂，上次没来得及去。  
他在飞机上睡了一觉。没感觉到那杯咖啡的任何作用。还做了个梦，梦到new和自己一起在冰川湖前拍照，拍到一半湖里翻出一对北极熊母子，给new高兴坏了，恨不得现场抢孩子带回泰国养。  
醒来时飞机已经在下降。tay清了清发干的嗓子，找乘务员要了杯水。穿越期间还能做梦，真是有趣。  
等办理完入住，离他这一趟结束只剩不到三个小时了。按图索骥，他步行到广场前，远远地看着已亮起夜间照明的教堂。  
这教堂的建筑设计让他想起管风琴。和家乡的建筑风格相差过于巨大，带来强烈的异域体验。  
他不好意思自称为佛弟子，但和许多国人一样，多少是在佛教理念熏陶中长大的。对于不同的宗教理念，抱着敬意和好奇。  
溜达到教堂的背面，看到很多亚洲面孔的游客在拍照，成群结队，开心和兴奋溢于言表。有个女人用听不懂的语言对他说着话，他大概明白对方是希望帮忙拍照，就接过对方的高级数码相机，用自己的专业技术选了角度，给对方留下影像纪念。  
她拿回相机，看到照片时整张面孔都亮了起来，又说了很长一段话，还竖着大拇指，可能是表扬他技术好吧。tay摆摆手，正想继续往前走，却被她拉住，二话不说拿过他的相机，示意自己也要投桃报李。  
tay有些担心自己的胶片机对方用不惯，或者使用方法不对浪费自己的胶卷。盛情难却之下，他学着她拍照的样子，扭了个弯弯曲曲的姿势，忍不住乐了起来。  
告别这一段际遇，他继续独自前行。  
来之前听说的都是冰岛的寒冷，只当是冰雪之岛，来之后才体会到，单纯的低温并不可怕，加上大风才是冰冷刺骨。  
他算是身体比较结实，在雷克雅未克这种日常七八级风的寒带，不能说被风吹走，但至少真切地体会到被风吹着走的感受。  
想起在飞机上听到的笑话，说雷克雅未克发展风力发电的初期，斥巨资竖起两个扇叶直径数十米的大风车，结果电还没积累多少，风车先被刮倒了。  
好在风也是吹一吹就停一停，很少有持续数分钟不停的情况。被吹得难受了，他就找个避风处躲一会儿，听着风号声小了，再出来继续走。  
又想起后来在冰岛去的那些景点。除了冰川之外，钻石沙滩、黑沙滩也是名胜。  
他对黑沙滩旁边的悬崖印象深刻，山体被年复一年的海浪凿出鬼斧神工的阶梯造型。亲眼看到有专业团队在拍摄，着红色长裙的年轻女子立于褐色山体之上，大风将长裙吹得飘逸，背后是刺目的日光，远方是拍岸的巨浪，女子攀爬的同时仰头向上望，像在书写人类的赞歌。  
如果new和他一起来，应该会想要拍类似的照片。但他有其他想法，不想要男友那么辛苦。比如去钻石沙滩上抱一颗大冰块，配个拜金的表情，会很搞笑。或者随便在海边拍一拍，男友那么好看，怎么拍都好看的。  
海岸沿线还有著名的瀑布。他去的时候不是丰水期，瀑布并没那么壮观。不过钻到瀑布后面却是个好时机，没那么危险。new的胆量很大，肯定会拉着他四处蹿。他其实不那么爱动，也嫌弃男友幼稚，就跟在身后给他拍拍照，这样就很好。  
幻想的闸门一旦打开，还真是很难关的上。听说幻想也是一种防御机制，那他此刻要防御的是什么呢？

回到宾馆，tay看了一下手机，还有十几分钟，这趟旅行也要结束了。  
他感到平静。有这种重来一次，或者说重来七次的机会，可以说非常幸运。他对自己有了新的认识，好像能从纵向更开阔的视角去看待自己的过往。  
如果说前几次穿越都让他看到自己的一些不足，那这一次和自己与new的恋情有什么联系？总不能说是因为自己热爱旅游，让new觉得不安全吧，也太扯了。  
他看了一眼震动的手机，发现new给他发了个视频邀请。时间不多了，这是什么情况？  
视频接通，new那边黑黑的，晃动得厉害。tay看出男友是在车里，可能是收工了。  
new的声音很累，问他到了吗，今天做了些什么。  
tay想起，恋爱的头半年他们如胶似漆，每天都要打好多个电话，如果没到对方公寓过夜，那睡前的视频通话是一定要有的。  
他摸着屏幕上男友的脸，说，好想亲亲你。  
嘁。new像是不信。我看你是不挑人吧，直播的时候跟gun亲得很欢啊你。  
冤枉。tay在心里笑开了花。我那是亲你，你没感觉到？  
new哼唧了两声。又说：我想你了，你不知道他们有多笨，玩游戏都不用脑子的。  
原来你喜欢的是我的智商而不是我的肉体。tay和他拌嘴。我应该向你证明我的实力。  
new笑得很开心。他挥了挥手：我快到家了，明天再聊吧。  
他们彼此说了爱你，然后挂了电话。  
tay平躺在床上，等待时刻的到来。  
就算这次对现实也没有任何影响，他不会那么生气了。可能是寒冷的环境让他的情绪也有些冻结吧，也可能是风把脑子吹得冻住了。  
他失去了意识。

僧侣应邀而出。  
tay心平气和地提问：请问现实有何变化？  
僧侣回答：2019年8月分手，10月复合，2020年2月分手，目前尚未复合。  
tay为现实的跌宕起伏而笑，笑得有些无奈。怎么感觉被他打出了隐藏剧情。  
他咬了咬下唇：能提问我们第一次分手的原因吗？  
僧侣答不知。tay又觉得无奈：我觉得您是知道的，但不肯告诉我。  
僧侣正欲开口，tay抢了他的话头：我知道，是应该由我去尝试看清问题的答案。  
僧侣点头：你也可以选择回到现实。  
tay沉默了半分钟。他对高僧诚恳地感慨：我猜现实是不可改变的？但比起回到现实，我更喜欢这个游戏，至少在这里，我和new每一次都是相爱的。  
僧侣没有评价。开口仍是那句：tawan，你有3次机会，尝试去看清问题的答案，每次你只有最多12个小时，天黑之后，你会再次和我在梦中相见。

tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。


	6. 荧屏情侣

tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。

他看到办公桌后面坐着老板，当即板直了身体。  
老板笑他：tay还是容易紧张的孩子。  
new的声音从侧面传来：您也知道他这个人啦。  
tay转头看着男友。new此刻的长相略显稚嫩，体重目测70kg+。如果要猜测一下此刻的时间点，应该比之前几次都要早一些。  
老板转了转笔，冲他们点头：那今天先说到这里，你们回去好好想一想，下周一答复给yui就好。  
tay完全不知道之前在说什么，懵懵地跟着new起身，向老板道了别，一前一后走出门。  
new回头对他使了个眼色。是让他一起去楼梯间说悄悄话的意思，tay可真是太怀念了。  
两人很有默契地在楼梯间上下看了看，确保附近几层楼只有他们两个。tay放松地靠着门，见new走近，就伸手打算把人搂到怀里。  
new震惊地看着他，拍开他的手：你干嘛？  
难道是他误解了男友，不是要来亲密一下的意思吗？tay尴尬地缩回胳膊。  
new离他几步远，插着兜上下踮脚。所以你觉得呢？演吗？  
tay觉得宁可承认自己傻也不能继续装傻。但问出口的瞬间还是有些不自在：我没仔细听老板说话，你再讲讲？  
new带着笑意皱眉：你有没有搞错……老板说明年打算拍kiss me系列的第二部，问我们要不要继续演pete和kao。  
原来是这个时间点，他们决定作为CP再次合体的那一天。tay瞬间有种心脏被击中的感觉。这一天确实重要，如果他们没有同意，就不会有诸多后续的经历。  
new踢了他一脚：喂，集中点注意力好不好。  
tay有一种万千思绪不知从何道来的复杂感受，几乎要淹没他。new后来被骂的理由之一是捆绑tay，可这一年他比起new只是个小透明，要骂也是骂他捆绑new才对。  
他看着还不是男友的new，控制住发抖的声线：你愿意吗？  
new点头，说的话和他印象中的一模一样：愿意啊，我觉得我们很适合。  
tay低下头，试图压下内心的情绪。你也看到krist和singto弟弟，人红是非多，你确定想要这样吗？  
new笑了起来：别做梦了，我们不可能红到他们那样，哪里会有什么是非。  
tay又抬起头，看着眼神清澈的new。他开始怀疑自己在之前几次穿越后得出的结论。没有改变现实，可能是因为他们已经是情侣了，所以无论怎样努力，都只是影响分手的早晚。如果一开始他们就没有成为情侣呢？就没有后来的撕心裂肺了，他的new也不会经历那么多痛苦。  
他咬了咬牙：我不想和你做CP，我们还是分开发展比较好。

tay没想到下班的时候new还要来送他。站在自己工位旁，有些受伤的眼神躲闪着他的注视。你怎么走啊？我送你吧。  
他的心软得不像话。度日如年的一个工作日，为了避开new，特地拖到深夜才下班，他都不知道自己是怎么撑过来的。new为什么还要来招惹他？  
他们回家的路上没有像往常一样聊天。开到半路，可能是受不了沉默的氛围，new突然夺过他的手机，强行连了车载蓝牙，然后开始放音乐。  
tay忍不住问：为什么要放我的音乐？  
new一本正经地抓着方向盘：你不是说自己品味好吗，我提升一下品味。然后挑衅地瞟他：怎么，你手机动不得吗？是有什么见不得人的小影片吗？  
tay斜靠在车门上，注视着自己可爱的恋人。  
new见他没反应，进一步挑衅：不知道你们处男都喜欢看什么类型的片啊？日本的？欧美的？  
如果告诉他自己不是处男了，而且惟一的性伴侣就是他，小孩会不会吓得把车开进沟里？tay止住自己恶趣味的想象，继续沉默。  
new见他没有回应，表情有些讪讪的。仔细看，嘴唇也有点撅。生气了。  
tay点开手机，想播他们合唱的那首歌。突然想到，《没有定义》是给dark blue kiss录的，这时还没有。只好选了《不是不是》。  
new听了两句就皱起眉头：你怎么听这么老的歌。  
tay被噎住了。也对，这首歌对此时的new而言没有任何意义。他翻了翻自己的播单，这时候喜欢的音乐风格和现实已经有了很大差距，真是哪首都不顺眼。  
他余光注意到自己家已经过去了，赶紧拍了new胳膊一下：过了过了！  
new吓了一跳，稳住方向盘，反过来拍了他一下：干嘛呢你，别瞎指挥。  
tay意识到这时候他还没搬到新公寓。这次穿越诸多不顺，内心的烦躁情绪逐渐累积，喘气都变粗了。

赶上一个红灯，new拉好手刹，胳膊放松地搁在腿上。表情多少有些无聊的样子。  
即使是闹别扭的日子，他们也很少不说话。做朋友的时候如此，恋爱之后依然如此。分手之后私下交流停滞了，但工作总是要继续，所以话还是没少说。  
new说了几句：我知道自己有很多地方不招人喜欢，可是tay，我真的很想和你一起工作，所以做CP这件事，你再考虑一下好不好。  
tay想了想，试探地问：石头，你是不是喜欢我？  
他只能想到这个解释。现实中是他在普吉岛向new告白的。起因不太光彩，酒后乱性，酒精降低了他们内心的防御，彼此都没有太掩饰渴望。很长一段时间他都以为new是被那一晚的自己征服的，但这次穿越回来，注意到更多细节，他觉得在那个情人节之前，new已经有这个意思了。  
new迅速否认：神经病，我没有。  
tay转过身去盯着new。身体都绷紧了，还想不承认。  
三十多岁的tay揽住二十多岁的new，把人往自己这边一拽，然后闭着眼就吻了他。嘴可能很硬，嘴唇却很软。  
分开之后两人都有些喘息。new显然是没想到会发生这种事，白皙的脸涨得通红。  
tay用拇指擦掉男友嘴角的唾液，又用手背蹭了蹭自己的嘴角，心满意足地靠在车门上，指了指交通灯：绿灯了，走吧。  
他觉得刚才的场景很像pete和kao。如果new知道该多好，他们可以深刻地共情。  
车辆开动之后，他发现new的呼吸声还是很急促。定睛一看，小孩满脸的委屈，表情就像要哭出来了，握方向盘的双手格外用力。  
tay有点慌。这可不是他期待的反应。赶紧上手胡噜安抚，忙不迭地道歉：石头，对不起，不应该逗你的。  
又是一个红灯。new在路边停了车，扭着身体打开tay那一侧的车门，语气愤怒：下车。  
tay毫不犹豫地拉上车门，握起new的手，轻轻捏着男友的每一根手指。印象中这样做会让男友放松下来。  
new瞪着他，咬牙切齿的。你知道我拍water boy的时候，戏里要被earth强吻，那感觉多难受吗？粉丝很喜欢，可我很讨厌那段戏，每次想起来都要疯了！  
tay不是第一次听到，但他刚才完全忘了。恋爱之后动不动就强吻，new也强吻他很多次，只当是情趣，已经习惯了，却忘了在不一样的背景下不可类比。  
new想抽回自己的手。我刚才说的话不算数了，我不要和你做CP了，你快下车！  
tay想抱他，但又怕再次激怒炸毛的小猫。只好抓紧软软的手，再三道歉。又很坦诚地说：念在是我的初吻，你原谅我好不好？我看很多电视剧都这样演，毕竟没有经验。  
也可以说是很坦诚地在撒谎。new却听了进去，怒气水平明显下降，只是看他的眼神还有些怀疑和不解。  
tay继续坦诚地表白：我刚才那么问你，是因为我喜欢你，我爱你，想知道你是不是一样。  
管他什么影响呢，反正现实是不可改变的，他更要活在当下。  
手上一松劲，new倏地把手缩了回去。他不是第一次被同性告白了，但这不意味着他能泰然处之。  
tay终于等到了男友的回应：那你为什么不跟我组CP？  
这实在是让他很难说清楚。措辞的同时，他摸了摸男友的头发。你是很好的演员，可以继续演一些青春题材，不用跟我一起耗时间，我不想你将来后悔。  
new自然是不能看到他所看到的未来。我自己做的选择，怎么可能后悔？  
tay的心有些痛。谁都会有后悔的，此刻的new太年轻，还不知道未来有什么在等待他。  
new接着反问：那我问你，你说你喜欢我，你将来会后悔吗？  
tay又被问住了。这问题比上一个更扎他的心。后来你后悔了，我也后悔了，这都是真的。说不出口的实情憋得他嗓子发紧。  
new连着两个问题没听到他的回应，显得有些气馁。吐槽道：今天太奇幻了，我有种在做梦的感觉。  
对啊，他才是那个在做梦的人啊。既然是做梦，还不会影响现实，为什么不让自己的梦有一个美好的结局呢？  
tay又握起男友的手，吻了吻手背，然后说：我想好了，两个我都要，我要做你的男朋友，也要做你的CP。  
new看着他，撇了撇嘴。你变得太快了，一点都不真诚。依然是迅速抽回自己的手，不过这回接着开动了车，重新回到路上。  
音乐也恢复了播放，又随机到了《不是不是》这一首。new跟着摇晃脑袋，评价了一句：歌词有点意思，好像也不太难，将来我们可以在见面会上唱。  
tay笑笑：好啊，一起学。  
他在欢快的音乐声中失去了意识。

这次之后，就只有两次机会了。想想前几次完全没有这种紧迫感，沉迷于找到规律和破解之道。这次他应该算是享受其中了？或者说是放飞自我了。  
就连擦动神灯的手指都变得很轻快。  
僧侣站在他面前，给出了让他震惊的回应：2019年2月分手之后new退出公司，8月你退出公司，之后几年一直没有联络。  
不是不会影响现实吗，为什么是这么糟糕的一个版本？不光提前1年分手，还搞得老死不相往来？  
僧侣重复道：好与坏，评判只在内心。  
tay对这个结果无法接受。他开始质疑整个体系：我没有不尊重您的意思，但这是在胡闹吧？如果我现在回到现实，还是2020年分手那个版本对不对？  
僧侣回答了他的第二个问题：时间是线性的，以最后一次对现实的改变为最终结果。  
tay抓狂地揪着头发：那为什么要先让我回到更靠后的时间？如果先穿越回靠前的时间，我还有很多次修正现实的机会，万一最后一次是穿越回我们还不认识的时间点呢？根本没有可预测性！  
僧侣对着他微笑：tawan，你问了很多问题，而我不知道答案。  
又来了。tay觉得自己被彻彻底底地耍了。什么做梦不妨做大一点，这个梦境的现实清清楚楚地告诉他，什么都不做才是唯一能预测结局的最优选择。  
他放弃一般地嘲笑自己：我可能真没那么聪明，总要到了最后才能想明白。  
僧侣拢了拢袈裟，问他：tawan，你现在想要什么，你想明白了吗？  
tay摇头：我觉得自己什么都不明白。  
格外话多的僧侣又说了一句：万物皆有其定数，无需多虑。  
tay琢磨了一下这句话。仰头问高僧：我还是没有不尊重您的意思，但这个穿越游戏的目的不会是劝我了却红尘遁入空门吧？  
僧侣微微一笑，再开口又是固定台词：tawan，你有2次机会，尝试去看清问题的答案，每次你只有最多12个小时，天黑之后，你会再次和我在梦中相见。

tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。


	7. 从头来过

tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。

他首先感到身体的不自在。低头一看，穿着校服。鼻梁上架着的眼镜随着动作往下一滑。这要不是cosplay，那只有一个解释：穿越回读书时期了。  
四处张望了一圈，应该是朱拉，身边还有不少学生分散站着。他决定不强迫自己继续认脸，本来就脸盲，何必呢。  
后背的书包还挺沉。翻看里面的东西，经济学的原版教材，外语词典，还有备用的一件T恤，以及一沓装订起来的资料。完全不能提示他要做什么。总不会是要上一天课吧。  
如果每次穿越的第一个谜都是时间定向，那此刻身边的这些物品应该已经能给出答案。他继续翻包，夹层也翻了个遍，好像真没什么特别。  
又翻看了一次，终于在那堆资料里发现了线索，并不是复习材料，而是综艺节目的台本。5 live fresh，那个让他决定了走上演艺道路的音乐节目。  
看来今天还是会遇到new，两人一起录节目。这么说也可能会遇到off，还有p godji。  
他听到不远处有人叫他的名字，在人群中找了找声音的来源，哦，白得醒目的那个，不正是new。  
new朝他走过来，也是一样的大学生打扮。见他正拿着台本，打趣道：台词记得一字不差，原来是p tay平时下功夫多。  
p tay，久违的称呼。new好像只在刚认识那几个月叫他p tay，还有点尊敬的意思，后来熟了就完全不用敬称，一点后辈的觉悟都没有。  
不过这倒提醒他了，录节目前得赶紧把台词背下来……  
new接着问：p，你也在等车吗？是要去电视台吗？  
tay推了推眼镜：是的，你也是？那一起走？  
他记得new说过这个场景很多次，明明是同路人，非要分开走，以此证明他TTW是一个多么难搞的家伙。  
可提议说出口他又有些后怕。上次穿越的任意妄为给了教训，他不能对过去的场景做太多改动。这次穿越是6次中最早的一次，不知道最后1次会是什么时间点，如果是这之后的时间点倒还好，他有可能修正。不过这一次他又不得不做出一些改动，否则线性的时间继续向前，进行到上一次穿越的时间点，他们还是会提前相恋又提前分手。  
所以转回到未知的领域了。tay想得脑袋发麻，也没有想出最符合逻辑的解答。他看着对这一切全然无知的new，心里做了决定：只能赌一把了，看看自己运气如何。

大学时期tay还算比较节约。但今天这辆巴士左等右等还不来，曼谷的天气炎热，他的后背已经湿透了，料想代谢率更高的小胖new肯定更难熬。  
他扭头问new：我打算打车了，捎上你吧？  
new双手合十向他道谢：好呀，p，车费我分一半。  
两人并排坐在后座，在空调的抚慰下逐渐放松。  
tay和new搭话，两人聊起朱拉的学业。new说自己最近向银行递了实习申请书，如果能通过，可能下个月就要开始去体验白领的生活了。  
tay当时并不知道new的实习经历，还是熟悉之后才听new说起，在银行体验了几个月的时间，觉得不适合自己，于是继续做演艺工作。  
所以听到new征询他的建议，tay一边后悔自己开这个话头，一边决定不做任何干预，就不痛不痒地说了几句废话。  
new耸肩：其实我家里也希望我能学一些管理，将来可以继续做家里的企业。  
开这个话头还是有些意义。原来new在这么早的时候就考虑过退出演艺圈去继承家业。自恋一点想，也许支持new多干了好几年的，也有他tay的努力呢。  
tay点头：毕业之后读MBA就好。现实中男友也是这么做的，应该不算过度干预吧？  
new笑起来：p，你也知道MBA学费好贵的，我还想买车，现在电视台这份工作也没有很多钱拿，感觉只能是个梦想了。  
tay到底是听不惯恋人叫他哥，于是提议：你可以直接叫我tay。  
new挑起眉毛，盯着他看了一会儿，自顾自笑了，然后点头说：好的。  
再三追问之下，new才解释自己的反应：就觉得，tay，你今天变化好大，以前都不太爱说话的。  
你也不爱说话啊，高冷的很。tay戳了戳男友的二头肌。这时候的自己还是个没什么肌肉的弱鸡，而new已经有结实的身体。  
new揉了揉被戳的部位，好多人这么说我，其实我很话痨的，可能跟不熟的人不太说话，所以给人这个印象。

到了电视台，两人找到p godji，然后被安排准备化妆。  
tay让new先去，自己临时抱佛脚背台词。说来也是无奈，做这行十多年了，他还是没能像pengyou那样游刃有余地录节目，总是要预先设计好台词和自己的一些反应，才敢站到摄影机前。  
轮到他化妆的时候，他还是高高举着台本背词。new在一边笑他，时不时抢走他的台本，举高之后得意地说：有本事你抢回去啊！  
这小孩真是登堂入室，才允许他不用敬称，这就开始捉弄他了。tay的脑海中闪过很多new和他打闹的画面。为什么要提前成为朋友？简直是给自己找虐。  
节目录制过半，还算顺利。他们利用换录影带的间歇对了对后半场的词。冷不防听到new的肚子咕咕叫，俩人的交谈一顿，笑作一团。  
new不好意思地揉着腹部：中午没来得及吃饭。  
摄影师提醒他们倒计时开拍。两人切换回工作状态，继续对着镜头介绍本周推荐音乐。  
new的肚子又叫了一声，不知道有没有被话筒采集到。tay的注意力一分散，瞬间忘掉了自己接下去的台词。  
他习惯性地用胳膊肘碰了一下身边的搭档，然后转头用眼神示意。同时他突然想起，这不是那个和他熟悉到一个碰触就能理解的最佳搭档，而是刚刚成为朋友的还不熟悉的人。  
new的眼神有一瞬间迷茫。下一秒却好像明白过来，对着镜头面不改色地铺垫了几句，又转头看向tay。tay想起了台词，接着他的铺垫继续往下说。  
录制结束，两人在沙发上如释重负。  
new拍了拍腹部：我有一种饿得想吐的感觉。  
你那是焦虑吧。tay忍不住掉书袋。拍拍腿站起来：走吧，卸完妆请你吃饭。  
new也站了起来，伸着懒腰：没什么想吃的，我还是直接回去好了。  
tay提议：这附近有家日式果子店，你去过吗？  
new立刻来了精神：那还卸什么妆，直接走吧。  
tay还不了解他，饿或者不饿，都是可以吃甜品的。他听到身后的new提问：你也喜欢吃甜品吗？  
不，他不喜欢吃甜品，他也不喜欢用甜品替代三餐。但对于某个喜欢吃甜品，还把甜品当成三餐的人，他是很喜欢的。  
tay回头：倒也没有，不过今天特别想吃。

点完单，两人找了个双人座位。店里的电视在放电影，诺兰导演合集，现在这部应该是《蝙蝠侠》。  
new忙于在手机上回复消息，tay也大概看了一下手机上的消息，不想回。  
他盯着new看，认真地思考。  
记得《盗梦空间》里有一个植入信念的概念，不知道可不可以用到他的穿越中。其实他前几次都相当于是在给男友植入信念，比如他会永远爱他，他愿意为了他改变，他不会后悔。可现实生活的结局并没有本质性的区别，该分手还是分手。  
不过这也不能证明他植入信念失败了。想起高僧说的万物有其定数，可能即使有了不同的信念，宿命也还是宿命。  
但面对选择时，在随机性的同时多少也有自主性吧。他不能完全说服自己去顺其自然。  
高僧问他想要什么，这算是个提示吗？看清自我，他也不能左右new会做出什么决定。  
tay对new说：你知道吗，日韩那边挺流行同性CP的，可能我们国家也会出现这个趋势。  
new没听过这个概念，一脸好奇。  
tay很想举同公司的例子，但迫于时间太早，实在是没有任何依据。只好强行结论：如果将来有机会和你搭档，我会愿意的。  
new抖了两下，笑起来：你在说什么啊？  
tay接着说：如果，只是假设啊，如果将来某一天，我们一起工作，有长者给我们提供搭档的机会，你一定要提醒我答应下来，不要犹豫。  
new完全不懂他在说什么。  
tay夺过new的手机，找到录音机app，一字一句地对着手机念：我，tawan vihokratana，以vihokratana的姓氏起誓，我愿意和thitipoom techaapaikhun一起工作并组成搭档，如果反悔，我愿承受任何报应。  
new被他的举动吓呆了。他拿回手机之后第一件事就是想删掉这个录音：你是不是吃错药了，p？  
tay制止他：是有点怪，但请你留好这个录音，如果将来真有这么一天，你把这个录音放给我听。  
他又编了个被托梦的借口出来，好说歹说，总算是暂时说服了new。

果子们一一上桌。new接到电话，纠结了一番，决定一边吃一边打电话。  
看着new的表情，tay觉得很熟悉。那是恋爱后他对自己说话的表情。  
他都忘了，这时候new是有女朋友的。还记得new经常跟他吐槽恋情中的糟心事，后来分手了也没消停，没多久俩人又复合了，当然最后还是分手了。  
倒是和他上一次穿越对现实的影响有异曲同工之妙。  
有个顾客推门进来，带进一阵风，刚好把大福的垫纸掀起来，正正地黏到tay的眉心。怎么到哪里都有这样的运气？他笑起来，把那片薄纸揭下来。手指一松，纸片又被风吹起来贴到他脸上。  
new看他一个人有些狼狈，就先放下手机，试图帮他处理，他的选择是暴力地把纸片捏成小团，随手往桌上一扔。解决了。  
没想到又一个顾客推门进来，另一张垫纸飞起，还是拍在tay的眉心。  
他无奈地闭上眼，安抚地拍了拍试图帮助他的new：没事，风停了就好了。  
new把托盘里那些好看的彩色纸片一一攥成团，一起丢到一个吃干净的布丁杯里。然后得意一笑：风还会再起的，你看，我这是从根本上解决问题。  
tay的脑袋嗡的一声响。他想起在冰岛躲避风的经历。风起，风停，有它自己的规律，不会因为被风吹的是他，或者他为了避风做了什么，而有任何区别。被风吹得难受，最简单的方法是在安全的地方等待，而不是想尽方法去和风对抗。如果想凭借自己的智慧去利用和转化风的影响，反而有可能像那两架风车一样，彻底拍碎在地。  
不要过多挣扎，在现实生活中静静地等待，总会等到new回来的那一天，是这个穿越游戏想告诉他的吗？  
他猛地失去了意识。

tay想看表，手腕上空空的。也对，睡觉之前摘了表。他原本想确定自己刚才这次穿越是不是不够12小时，然后想起高僧说过，在这个空间的时间是静止的。  
僧侣应邀而出，这一次没有眼观鼻，而是和他对视。  
tay提问：提前结束是因为我已经找到了答案吗？  
僧侣回答：不知。  
tay想了想，自信地确认：我猜这一次对现实的影响是，上一次穿越的影响被消除了，所以继续向后顺延到另外几次中最靠前的一次，应该是去北欧的那次，也就是风停了又起，然后又停，对吗？  
僧侣莞尔一笑：2019年8月分手，10月复合，2020年2月分手，目前尚未复合。  
他猜对了。tay的兴奋只持续了短暂的几秒。  
僧侣提醒过，他可以随时结束而回到现实。现在只剩1次机会，要不要利用这1次机会，再做一些尝试呢？毕竟现在这个现实和他穿越之前的现实并不完全相同。  
可他觉得自己已经想明白了，不需要再对他们的过往做什么扰动。而且他不能保证再穿越一次还是一样的结局。  
人不能太追求完美。物极必反，总是想着做到极致，会劳累自己也劳累他人。好，就这么决定了，就回到现实吧。  
他沉默了两秒。开口对僧侣说：我准备好了。  
见僧侣没有反应，他补充道：准备再来一次。  
僧侣说：tawan，你有1次机会，尝试去看清问题的答案，你只有最多12个小时，天黑之后，你会回到现实。

tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。


	8. my funny valentine

tay睁开眼，感觉精神百倍。

很美的一个场景，无边泳池，应该是普吉岛那个度假酒店。  
他想沉浸在这个场景里，不去面对自己最后关头又改了主意的事实。  
到底还是有点不甘心，或者说是贪心。弄明白了未来该怎么做，又想弄明白过去还有哪里做得不够好。  
他听到new在一边连声叫他，很着急的样子：tay，介绍个朋友给你，过来过来。  
new有着企业家的基因，出来度假也不忘扩展创业网络。  
这一点上他们有不同。他们都认识很多人，区别在于tay和很多认识的人成了朋友，而new喜欢和认识的人保持距离，朋友圈小一些。  
new说自己不像tay那么招人喜欢，这话不符合现实。现实是他们在吸引力上差不多，严格来说new还更胜一筹，是new没那么喜欢人，才导致很多人对他敬而远之。  
tay和new介绍给他的陌生人互相握手，开着玩笑：没想到第一次相见是在泳池里，以后衣着整齐的时候争取再见个面。  
客套一番，对方就跟女伴一起走了，他们扒在泳池边继续泡着。tay听new讲未来开甜品店的设想，就鼓励他试一试，把自己的爱好转化为自己的职业。  
肯定会有困难，需要帮忙就找我，我一定支持你。他揽住new的肩。  
new笑得很开心，挤兑他：又装过来人，你的创业经验很丰富吗？  
那真是超出你预期的丰富，甚至还知道我们一起开的按摩店是如何经营不善而关张的。tay咽下这些未来的故事，没搭话，闭眼让自己趴着漂在池边。  
朋友多的不好在于他每天都很忙。本来工作就比较忙，还要花时间去分给朋友。这个阶段分给new的时间是最多的，工作时就在一起，私下也在一起，比很多情侣在一起的时间都长。其他朋友经常开他们玩笑，说他怕老婆，重色轻友什么的。倒也不算夸张，tay确实喜欢和new在一起，他喜欢聪明的人，交流起来没有障碍，new聪明，off也聪明，他最熟悉的两个朋友。  
其他朋友抱怨的另一点，跟tay说过的事情，他总是记不住。他承认这是没有用心去记的结果。用心记是能记住的，比如每种相机的参数，他在节目上的台词，这一年工作的大致时间安排等等。也包括穿越来的这个时间点，对这一天的记忆尤其深刻。  
new会提议他们晚一些去酒店餐厅的open bar。两个人喝多了，有些醉意，他比平时更放松，new比平时更肆无忌惮。  
然后他们去海滩上散步，天南海北地聊，聊小时候的趣事，聊朱拉圈的八卦，聊未来的梦想，聊近期的工作计划。  
之后他们原计划是回房间，中途拐去观景区，发现很抢手的一个情侣拍照位居然空了出来，立刻跑过去卡位。给他们拍照的是个大叔，淡定地看着他们在那个窄小的木桶里折腾，在new故意凑到tay喉结附近哈气的时候也没有做出任何夸张的反应，平静地抓拍了精彩瞬间。  
按计划回到房间，new先泡澡，tay翻阅大叔打印出来的照片，感到内心的欲望翻腾。在酒精的鼓动下推开了浴室的门，然后迎着new同样蠢蠢欲动的目光，勇敢地迈进了浴缸。  
最后的结果，用tay老套的修辞手法来表达，他在那一晚成为了真正的男人。  
第二天起床，两个人有些尴尬。tay到底是有一颗传统的心，认为发生了关系就应该负责，于是问new要不要在一起试试。  
这一试就是2年，吵架次数多到数不过来，最严重的一次是分手前。tay觉得很累，分手后的很长一段时间，都是庆幸分手，而不是怀念。  
印象中很多朋友轮流来陪他，说是要捉弄他，实际可能是怕他寂寞。他去找老板申请减少一些CP活动，老板同意了。后来听到其他同事八卦，说new在这之前也提出过一样的要求。

new拍了他一下：想什么呢，这么认真。  
tay从回忆中抽离出来，故作深沉：过去，现在，与未来。  
new翻了个白眼。邀请您想想最近的未来——房费包含行政酒廊的open bar，去吧？  
现在的他不需要酒精壮胆，大可以直接向恋人表白。但他还是决定不再挑战过去，从善如流：走吧。  
时间真奇妙。完全一样的场景，完全一样的对话。就连new喝醉了之后脸颊上的红润，都和记忆中如出一辙。  
他们在海滩上聊完了童年，聊完了老同学的八卦，聊完了对未来的畅想，然后是工作计划。tay低着头一个脚印一个脚印往前走，等着new开口。  
new说起kiss me again的拍摄周期，然后突然扭头对tay说：诶，你还记得吗，拍kiss me the series之前，你还不愿意和我组CP的。  
tay愣住了。他反应过来，是之前的穿越对现实的影响。  
new有点不解地看着他：你忘了？不会吧，那你记得那段录音吗？一边就掏出手机，翻找着文件。  
tay听到录音里自己激昂的语气，感觉丢脸丢到了清迈奶奶家。看new那兴奋的样子，可能是很久没复习这段录音了。他一定不知道，在另一个时间轴上，tay录下这段语音的时间距离此时此刻可能还不到4个小时，完全没想到这么快就被拿出来打脸。  
起誓人不由再一次感慨时间的奇妙。  
new收起手机，笑盈盈地说：还是很感谢p tay哪，未来也要继续照顾我，让着我啊。  
撒娇这一招非常过分，但百试不爽。  
tay总是觉得男友不懂事，像个没长大的孩子，做事冲动，即使在不断成长，也没有他成熟。也觉得冲动的男友在某些决定上完全没考虑他，比如总抱怨他给自己的时间太少，不停地索要，要到他精疲力尽，再也不想给了。  
想这些干什么？想多了也是不开心，如果影响了今晚的流程，那他这一次的穿越就丧失了意义。  
tay把话题又拐回他们当年的工作安排，同时脚步上往那个观景区拐。  
他并没有快进到后面洗澡环节的意思。至少不是他此时此刻唯一的目的。  
远远地看到那个摄像大叔的侧影，tay放心许多。还有百十来步的样子，拍摄区突然出现另一对男女，像是夫妻，占了他们的拍照位。  
new不明所以地跟着他溜达到大叔附近：这里据说很难排队的，别等了。  
tay想不明白。难道是因为自己加速了沙滩对话的进程，所以后面的事件也都不同了吗？那他今天晚上还能不能成为男人了？  
大叔突然扭头望向他们。tay一惊，这张脸，不是梦里的高僧吗？  
大叔开口问道：年轻人，你很着急？语气有些凶狠。  
tay不知道这问题有几层意思。new打着圆场：不好意思啊叔，打扰了打扰了，这就走这就走。一边用力拽tay的T恤。  
tay想留下来问清楚，new想把他拖走，俩人拉扯起来。那对拍照的夫妻大概是不想卷入无谓的麻烦，率先撤了。  
tay指着空下来的拍照位：你看，还是能等到的。  
new却生了气，闹脾气一样转过身：您说得都对，您自己拍吧。  
tay反过来拽他，讨好一样地说：陪我拍嘛，你想怎么拍都行，脖子随便摸，亲也可以的。  
new乐了出来，努力板着面孔装生气，装了一会儿还是破功了：你也太聪明了吧TTW，你怎么知道我想掐你脖子？  
tay用力把new拦腰抱起，扔进木桶的过程并不容易，好在new没有特意反抗。两人在镜头前扭打了一番，最后笑成一团。  
大叔甩了甩新鲜出炉的相片，递到tay恭敬伸出的双手掌心，平静地说：年轻人，要有耐心，我们有缘再会。  
tay不记得当年有没有听到这句话了。再看大叔，哪里是高僧的脸，明明只是个普通人。

回到房间，new嚷着一身汗，要先去洗澡。  
tay拦住了他。拉着他坐到床边，很正式地握了他的手，问：你愿意做我男朋友吗？  
new对着他眨眼。点了点头，说：好啊。  
突兀而完美。tay坦白：我不知道我们的未来会怎样，也许和现在一样，更大可能是我们会吵架，怨恨，又会和好如初，就像潮水，也像风，有时起，有时落，但无论人生起落，我都愿意和你一起面对，所以new，请让我再问你一遍，我可以成为你的男朋友吗？  
new咬着下嘴唇对他笑，然后主动拥抱他，手臂抱得很紧：你怎么这么肉麻啊TTW。  
之后他们打算一起洗澡，淋浴冲完一轮，又出了很多汗，只好再洗一遍。tay和第一次一样，在普吉岛成为了真正的男人。  
他抱着男友沉沉睡去。意识朦胧之际，有些好奇，明早醒来，会是怎样的光景呢？


	9. 北风那个吹

tay今年35岁，是一家IT公司的CFO，还算成功，很好地维持了家族的中产地位。  
这和他刚进朱拉时的梦想只有一点点差别，职位上的差别。那时的目标更远大一些，要成为CEO。  
对很多人来说，他的转行之举是意料之外。以前在演艺圈工作，算是有些名气。很多同事都尝试创业，他也尝试过，全部失败了，无一例外。不过粉丝们一直很支持他，在他做出离开演艺公司的决定时也尊重他的决定。  
CFO和他的专业对口，本科读的是经济系。附加人脉广泛这个职场优势，他在这个业界也是小有名气。  
而且每次在社交网络更新公司的宣传活动，都有很多以前的粉丝义务帮忙扩散，这可是很多同行羡慕而不得的资源。  
这几年随着工作经历累积，他想到应该进一步去读个MBA，但太过忙碌，不确定能不能挤出时间。

忙得连思考人生的时间都没有，就挺容易出问题的。  
他坐在餐桌旁喝早茶，拍了拍有些赘肉的小腹，觉得应该恢复健身的习惯。  
电视上在播放财经新闻。听到跨国企业合作的话题，他咽下嘴里的茶，冲着卧室喊：石头石头，快过来，要播了！  
穿着睡衣的new揉着眼睛走出来，打着哈欠坐在另一把餐椅上，拿起tay的茶杯往嘴里灌。  
tay瞪他一眼：你也不嫌烫。  
new冲他做了个龇牙咧嘴的鬼脸。  
今天的节目内容是new家的企业，前不久刚来家里录过采访。new几年前转行之后一直在自家企业工作，从底层员工做起，不能说完全没沾老爸的光，但能干到副总的职位，实力和努力才是大头。  
节目介绍了new家企业和中国、法国、德国等等国家的合作之后，主持人出来念了段串词，然后画风突变，开始介绍new的生活背景。  
都有过主持经验的两个人不约而同地皱了眉：好像有哪里不对。  
节目的画面是家庭成员，先是new和父母哥哥的合照，然后是一些家居设计的实拍，最后开始连续播放new和tay的照片。画外音念道：techaapaikhun先生现在的伴侣是vihokratana先生，一位上市公司的CFO。两人更为人所知的身份是前GMMTV公司艺人，在演艺工作中两人曾是知名的荧屏情侣，先后结束演艺工作后，又将成功延续了如今的工作中。下面是我台记者对一位好友的采访……  
tay和new无语地看着off那张脸出现在屏幕上。  
画外音介绍：adulkittiporn先生是三家服装企业的董事长，同时也是techaapaikhun先生和vihokratana先生的好友和前任同事。  
off用他赖唧唧的嗓音一本正经地说：tay和new啊，真的是非常优秀，我是一路看他们走过来的，太了解他们了，说实话也是很不理解他们怎么还在一起……  
tay拿起手机给pengyou发语音信息：jumpol你大爷！！！你给我等着！！！  
new在一边嫌弃地堵住单侧耳朵，继续盯着电视，嘴角有点笑意。  
记者提问：那么在您看来，techaapaikhun先生和vihokratana先生爱情长久的秘诀是什么呢？  
off做了认真思考的表情，慢条斯理地回答：嗯，就像我刚才说的，我其实不是很懂，可能是因为我的pengyou有了深刻的人生领悟吧，我还记得有一次我们聊天，我突然觉得他和以前不一样了，但说不出来是哪里不一样。也可能是因为new是他的初恋，我们对初恋总是难以忘怀的，嗯，他对new真的是很包容，应该是这样。  
new把自己笑精神了。tay恼羞成怒地瞪着男友：你怎么还笑得出来？这个节目怎么回事，简直侵犯隐私权，我要告他们。  
节目画面切回主持人，做着总结：各位观众，以上是今天的财经新闻，广告之后请继续关注社会新闻。  
tay按了静音键，还是愤愤不平：什么财经新闻，娱乐新闻才对。  
new还是在笑，他对这方面相当心大。安抚着男友：别在意啦，他们爱怎么说就怎么说，我们做好自己就好了。  
tay嗯了一声，拿起茶杯去厨房洗。  
new靠在椅子上感慨：不过我觉得off说的那个感觉我也有，就是某一天突然觉得你和以前不一样了。你自己有吗？  
tay把洗好的茶杯搁在碗盘架上晾水，抽了张纸擦手，走回餐厅，有些迷茫地看着男友：真的吗？我倒没觉得。  
new举了几个他们吵架的例子，都吵到心灰意冷，恨不得当场分手，印象中tay也是非常非常生气的，但最后都和好了，而且往往是tay主动。  
tay点了点头：你这一提醒，我也想起来了，你是不是给我下了什么蛊？每次我想和你分手，脑子里都会有个声音跟我说不行。  
new耸肩：好吧，你也知道，很多事情就是不科学的。他扭头看了一眼电视：哎哎哎，把声音打开，正说的这个寺庙，是不是你去修行的那个寺庙？  
tay调高了音量，看着屏幕上有些眼熟的寺庙。确实是，在深山老林里，就他一个人，除了第一天见到过住持，其他时间都只能面对自己。  
新闻说，寺庙中德高望重的老主持圆寂了，配了一张住持的旧照。  
tay看着图片上的人像，有一种奇怪的似曾相识感。忍不住脱口而出：我好像见过这位高僧。  
new不以为然：你当然见过，你在寺里修行过啊。片刻后对着屏幕双手合十：感谢您当年对tay的传道受业解惑。  
也对。tay摇了摇头，试图晃走脑袋里奇怪的感受。  
new又想起一个话题：上次我爸推荐你去中国那个MBA项目，听说给你发确认信了？  
tay点头：对，应该是12月入学。  
new很为他高兴的样子：改天去买衣服吧，听说中国北方很冷，他们那边应该是刮西北风为主，可不像曼谷。  
和男友拌嘴已经成了肌肉记忆。tay回到：不至于吧，能冷过冰岛吗？我可是能抗住9级风的男人。  
看到new翻白眼的表情，tay脱口而出：明年休假去冰岛吧，给你照相。说完自己都觉得奇怪，怎么冒出这么个念头。  
new在桌子下踢了他一脚：你这思维也太跳跃了吧，我告诉你，别想着岔开话题啊，你去中国是带着任务的，两年时间，必须给我公司谈下来五十个合作意向。  
五十个也太多了吧……tay皱眉。  
new很霸道地看着他：你要完不成，我就把你的录音放给off听。  
又来这招。tay一阵抓耳挠腮，这简直是男友的杀手锏。要说也得怪自己，为什么当年要录那么个莫名其妙的音频？他怀疑自己应该是喝醉了，要不然怎么一点记忆都没有。  
new拍拍他：我要走了，捎你去公司吗？  
tay点着头站起身：我这个记性真的有问题，我可能应该休一段时间假。


End file.
